Being Mrs Scott
by othluv
Summary: Haley and Nathan Scott have just gotten married. Follow them as they deal with the trials and tribulations of being married at 16.
1. Chapter 1

hey! this is my first oth fanfiction. just to let everyone know this story is mainly fluff. although there may be some drama the music plotline is never taking place.

katie

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, is Haley here? I promised her I'd see her before I left." Lucas explained when Nathan answered the door.

"Yeah, come on in." Nathan replied walking to the bedroom. Haley then walked out of the bedroom in nothing but sheets and heading into the bathroom.

"Nathan, where's your sweatshirt?" Haley asked looking towards him.

"It's in the bathroom." Nathan easily replied.

"Hey." Haley greeted Lucas, who looked slightly nervous.

"Hey, um, you know, I'm sorry to- I just wanted to say goodbye" Lucas said awkwardly turning towards the door.

"No, no it's okay. I didn't want you to go without-". Haley explained, but before she can finish Lucas interrupted.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just going to go." He said trying to leave again.

"No, Lucas, please don't." Haley pleads tried convincing him to stay.

"Haley! It's cool, I just, I thought you weren't ready. I thought that  
you were going to wait until you got married." He stuttered. "I mean, I just figured, I didn't expect you to-" He said beginning to ramble as Nathan walked back into the room.

"Well we did. We did wait." She tells him.

"What are you talking about, Haley?" he demanded with a confused expression on his face.

"Um," she pauses holding up her left hand "we got married last night". She replied giggling and looking up at Nathan while Lucas gapes at them.

"Well. I have to say that this couldn't come at a better time. With me moving to Charleston, I mean. It's a little unexpected, but nice. I'm happy for you guys." He said congratulating them with a strained smile.

"I'm going to miss you Luke. Promise me you'll call me when you get there." Haley said with tears welling up her chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course, I'm going to miss you too, buddy." He assured her pulling her in for a hug. "And I guess I'll miss you too, little brother." He smiled at Nathan bumping fists with him. "Now take care of her. If I hear one word about you mistreating her I won't think twice about coming to kick your ass." He threatened him with a serious expression flitting across his features.

"Don't worry, I'll definitely take care of her." He assured him looking down at Haley with love in his eyes.

"Well. I'd better get going, Keith's waiting." Lucas said as he gave Haley one last hug before going for the door.

When he had left Nathan said "Well that makes it three people who already know. Now the only people left are the entire school." He said chuckling.

"I know what people's first reaction will be 'Is she pregnant?' I mean, you are a Scott after all." She replied giggling.

"Let them think what they want. We know the truth and that's all that matters. Besides they'll forget about in a couple days when the next big thing happens." He assured her. "Now let's go finish what we started before we were rudely interrupted." He told her winking while he ushered her into the bedroom.

"You are so bad Nathan. What am I going to do with you?" she asked laughing.

"I'll show you what you can do to me." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nathan…" she groaned blushing. 'She's so sexy when she blushes' he thought to himself. He then launched himself at her and the only sounds that could be heard through out the apartment was the sound of laughter turned into moans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day at school walking down the halls was like being observed under a microscope. Haley felt as though everyone was looking at her and whispering. Although she couldn't make out everything they were saying she got the gist of it. Mostly it was 'Did you hear Nathan and Haley got married over the weekend?' Then someone would go on to say 'She must be pregnant. He was probably had to marry her'. She could just see the pity in their eyes as they looked at her. Even the teachers were looking at her differently. No longer did they think she was Haley 'straight A student', they thought of her as soon-to-be teenaged mother. She tried to not let it get to her, but by the end of the day it was enough.

"Everyone's talking about me and looking at me like I'm some whore!" Haley exclaimed as her, Brooke and Peyton got ready for cheer practice after school. When Lucas had left Tree Hill, Peyton and Brooke had made up, which made Haley ecstatic. Never in a million years would Haley have thought that she, Peyton and Brooke would be friends. They had even convinced her to join the squad, in Brooke's words 'It will be so much fun, Tutor wife!" she had perkily stated. Although during the first practice Haley didn't think so, but as the weekend had come to a close she found that she loved it. It gave her the same rush as tutoring.

"Don't worry Haley, it's not worth it. You and Nathan know the truth and that's all that matters. Besides when you don't get fat it'll die down." Peyton assured her patting her back.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Now let's go practice. We need to get ready for Nationals." Brooke said ushering them out.

The minute they stepped out of the locker rooms the whispering began. All through out practice the girls on the team gave Haley the same looks she had been getting all day. When they were all finished Theresa stopped Haley before she got to the locker rooms "Look Haley, the girls and I talked and we don't think you should be cheerleading when _you're pregnant._" She said in a hushed whisper.

"Thanks for the concern Theresa, but I'm not pregnant" She told her through gritted teeth.

"Then what's with _you _and Nathan married?" Theresa continued to prod.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Nathan and I are in love and decided to get married." She yelled and stomped out of the room.

"Good going, Theresa." Brooke said rolling her eyes and following Haley. Peyton soon followed glaring at Theresa. 'Sometimes I just don't like that girl' she thought to herself.

In the locker room Brooke and Peyton managed to calm Haley down enough to go back out to leave.

"Thanks for cheering me up guys." She thanked them giving them each a smile. "Now I have to get to the tutoring center before I'm late." She told them looking down at her watch.

"Who are you tutoring?" Brooke questioned.

"Who else? Nathan." She explained.

"Are you sure you're tutoring him or is it the other way around?" Peyton asked giving her a nudge.

"Be quiet. We do more than make out. Although there are a lot of study breaks." Haley smirked.

"Well have fun being 'tutored', Tutor girl." Brooke said smiling impishly.

By the time Haley reached the tutoring center she was late. As she walked in she saw Nathan looking over some math problems with a confused expression on his forehead. Whenever he was confused about something his forehead would scrunch up. Haley always thought it was adorable, she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Are you going to stand there and admire me all day or get over here?" he asked smirking.

Haley smiled and made her way over to him "What are you working on?" she asked him.

"Calculus." He explained pulling her down beside him. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. It started out sweet but then Haley forced open his lips and slid her tongue into the warm recesses of his mouth. Pretty soon things got heated and his hand started to slide up her shirt. At this point someone clearing their voice had them jumping apart.

"So this is what you call tutoring." Brooke said quirking her eyebrow. "Haley I just came to tell you that there's no practice after school Friday." She explained.

"Okay, how come?" she asked quickly glancing at Nathan who had resumed his homework.

"Well, I'm the captain. I decided that instead of practice friday that we would have a pool party at my house with all the cheerleaders and basketball players. It should be fun." Brooke told her.

"Sounds like it. We'll be there. Won't we, Nate?" she asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, whatever you want babe." He agreed.

"He's not even paying attention, but we'll be there." She assured Brooke.

"Okay, well I'll see you during first period tomorrow. Bye." She said waving slightly before leaving.

"Finally she's gone. Now where were we?" he asked inching closer to her.

"We were about to get to work." She told him sternly.

"No we weren't. I was about to get to second base before we were rudely interrupted." He told her smirking.

"There's plenty of time for that later. _At home._" She said emphasizing home.

"Okay. But at home we'd better be doing a lot more then kissing." He winked at her.

"Oh trust me there will be." Haley assured him smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning as Nathan and Haley were rushing around getting ready for school there was a knock at the door. 'Who could that be?' Haley thought as she made her way to the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the visitor.

"What no hug for your father in law." Dan sneered.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Nathan angrily asked coming up behind Haley.

"I thought I'm come to pay my new daughter in law and my idiot of a son. Care to explain this?" he asked pointing between the two of them.

"Look. Mr. Scott, it was nice of you to come, but if we don't leave soon we're going to be late for school." Haley politely explained.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" he sneered. "I just came to tell you that your mother and I heard about your little marriage and want you to come for dinner tonight. Good. We'll see you at 6:00." He said leaving no room for argument and leaving.

"How do you think they found out?" Haley questioned Nathan on the way to the car. Since Nathan had sold his Mustang a while back, Haley's parents bought them a car as a wedding present. It was not brand new by any means, but it got them to where they needed to go.

"I don't know and I don't care. We'll just go to this dinner tonight and get it over with. The first sign of trouble we're out of there." He assured her.

"Okay, that sounds good. I just hope it goes okay." Haley said worriedly.

"Don't be worried Hales. If they try something we're out of there. It will be okay, I promise." Nathan assured her.

The minute they got to school and out of their car they were met by Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey tutor wife and husband. How's it going?" a perky Brooke asked.

"God, how can you be so perky in the morning?" Haley asked her groaning.

"It's all part of my charm." Brooke explained giving her a cheeky smile.

"If that's what you have to tell yourself." Haley replied laughing.

"Very funny. Now it's time to get to your locker so we can walk to first period together." Brooke said dragging her towards the entrance of the school.

"Okay Brooke. I'll see you at lunch." Haley said turning to her husband to give him a kiss.

"Bye. Love you." He said returning her kiss passionately while Brooke made gagging motion behind them.

"Love you too." Haley smiled at him pulling away. "C'mon Tigger, let's get to class." Haley said joining arms with her.

On the way to class Haley told Brooke all about Dan's visit. Brooke had said exactly what Haley had been thinking: There was going to be trouble tonight. It was all she could think about in English: tonight's dinner. Or as she began to refer to it as, The Dinner From Hell.

The morning had quickly passed and before Haley knew it, it was lunch. 'Where did the morning go?' she thought on the way to the quad. As she walked down the hallway he suddenly felt a hand pull her into a classroom. Lips were on hers and she instantly knew it was Nathan.

"Hey. I missed you this morning." Haley said pulling away.

"I missed you too. I've wanted to do that all day." Nathan replied smiling at her.

"Same here, now let's get going before Brooke sends out a search party." Haley said rolling her eyes while making her way towards the door.

The rest of the day after lunch to the relief of Nathan and Haley went by really quickly. Finally they could leave school, go home, get ready and go to Nathan's parents. Although it was about as fun as school they were ready to face the music. Who cared what his parents thought, Haley kept trying to convince herself. If she thought about it, she did. Sure they weren't her favorite people, but they were her in-laws which meant they were family.

"Are you ready to go, babe?" Nathan asked bringing her out her thoughts.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." She said taking a deep breath and turning to leave.

"Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine. We'll just get through this dinner and come home. If it gets out of hand we'll come straight home." Nathan assured her.

"It's not that I'm nervous, per se. I'm just anxious. I just hope they don't flip out. I mean, I hope your mom will at least be happy, we already know your dad isn't.

"I don't care. I meant what I said when I proposed, you're my family now. Even if they aren't happy, you're my wife and that's all that matters." He said smiling.

"Nathan, you're so sweet." Haley gushed kissing him deeply. "Do we have time before we have to be at your parents?" Haley asked Nathan as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"We have plenty of time." Nathan said resuming his ministrations. He trailed kisses up her neck to her cheek, finally landing on her lips. At first the kiss was light, but Haley grabbed his shirt and kissed him harder.

Soon Nathan's shirt was off, followed by Haley's. As more clothes were taken off Nathan lead them to the bedroom. Once there Nathan laid her on the bed before climbing on top of her. Haley quickly flipped them over so that she was straddling him. She started to trail kisses down his neck, which had Nathan moaning her name. When he got tired of her being in control he flipped them back over.

"God, you're so hot." He breathed as he nuzzled her neck. At this Haley giggled.

"I know." Haley said cockily. Hours later they were basking in the glory of their lovemaking. Haley was about to fall asleep before she noticed the time. It was 5:50! They had just ten minutes to get dressed and drive to his parents for dinner.

"Nathan. We have to get going. Otherwise we'll be seriously late." Haley stated while quickly getting dressed.

"Hales, don't worry. We'll get there in time." He assured her getting dressed.

"You don't understand Nathan. I have to make a good impression. I mean, you saw how your dad was this morning. I can only hope your mom won't react the same way." She rambled.

"It will be fine. Now let's get going before you really have something to be worried about." He said dropping a kiss onto her temple before pulling her out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Once out of the apartment, they rushed to the car.

Finally, after what had seemed an eternity they were at the Scott house, or mansion as many referred to it as. No one in the town could understand why someone like Nathan, would give all of it up to live in a small, one bedroom apartment with his teenage wife. What they didn't know was what it was like living with Dan Scott. Some would refer to it as hell, as Nathan used to. That was of course before he had met Haley. Everything had changed when she had helped him get emancipated; even more so when she agreed to be his wife.

Standing in front of the front door Nathan turned to his wife and "You ready for The Dinner from Hell?"

Before she had a chance to answer the door suddenly opened. "I was wondering when you would show up." Deb opened the door smiling. Although to Haley it looked more like a grimace. 'Well this should be interesting' she thought to herself as Deb ushered them in and lead them to the foyer.


	4. Chapter 4

here's ch. 4, sorry for the wait. i was busy with school and had no chance of updating. now tht its summer, i'll try to at least update every few weeks.

enjoy, katie

**Chapter 4**

Once they had taken off their coats they followed Deb into the living room, where Dan was waiting for them with a glass of scotch and a scowl etched on his face.

"Have a seat kids." Deb said ushering them to the couch across from her and Dan. "How was your day?" Deb asked turning towards Nathan.

"It was fine. Mom, you didn't invite us over to have small talk, now tell us the real reason for this dinner." Nathan said cutting to the chase.

"What, a mom needs a reason to have her son and daughter and law over for dinner?" Deb asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that by the way dad came and demanded that we come over for dinner, there must be something you guys want." Nathan explained as Deb glared at Dan at the mention of his name.

"Not really, I just haven't seen you for a while and wanted to catch up. Not only did I not know you and Haley were still going out, I didn't even know you had gotten married until some customers mentioned it. Another reason is that I wanted to know why you didn't invite us to your wedding. I know I haven't been the best mother in the past, but I would have liked to be at your wedding." She said near tears.

"Mom, it's not that we didn't want you there, we just didn't want you or dad trying to talk us out of it. Really, if we would have known that you would be supportive we would have invited you. It's just that dad didn't seem too happy that we were dating and I figured you weren't either." Nathan said.

When Haley noticed Mrs. Scott looked disbelieving she cut it, "Really Mrs. Scott, it was a small ceremony. The only people there were Nathan and I, plus the minister and my parents as witnesses. I would have liked to have you there, but I didn't think you'd approve."

"Of course I would have, I still do. I'm so happy for you guys. Of course, I would have liked you to wait until you were at least out of college before getting married, but I'm glad you married someone like Haley." She said smiling at Haley.

"You have no idea how much that means to us, Mrs. Scott." Haley said with tears in her eyes. "I'm glad you feel that way. I was so sure you would have been upset." Haley said.

"I am a little, but not for the reasons you think. I would have loved to be at your wedding. You have pictures, right?" Deb asked.

"Definitely, we have tons! My parents went picture crazy. Nathan has it in his wallet. Nathan, go get your wallet." Haley shooed Nathan towards the foyer.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Nathan said getting up to get his wallet.

"Well, it didn't take you long to get him to do whatever you want. I never mastered that with Dan over there." Deb said to Haley, who giggled in reply.

"Well, I figure the sooner I train him, the better." Haley joked as Dan glowered at Deb.

"Hey. I heard that!" Nathan protested as he came back looking outraged.

"I know, I hoped you would." Haley said laughing at her husband's expression.

"Now let's see your wedding photo." Deb said as Nathan got it out of his wallet and handed it to her. As she examined the photo she smiled "Haley, you look gorgeous. And Nathan you look so handsome!" she gushed.

"Thanks." Haley said.

"When was it that you guys got married?" Deb questioned.

"Right after we lost the basketball tournament. We got married afterwards." Nathan explained.

"So that was why you wanted to borrow my car!" Deb commented.

"Yeah that's why." Nathan said.

"Mrs. Scott you should really come over to the apartment sometime to see the rest of our wedding pictures. And of course my parents would also be there, you should meet them. You are related now." Haley said.

"That sounds great. I'll be right back I have to check on dinner." Deb said excusing herself.

"I'll come and help, Mrs. Scott" Haley said getting up.

"Nonsense, Haley. You're the guest you shouldn't have to help." Deb said waving her off.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind." Haley assured her.

"It's fine. By the way call me Deb, we're family now." She said smiling warmly.

"Well, isn't that nice-your mother condoning this little marriage." Dan said venomously when Deb was out earshot. "I for one do not. In my opinion you're both ruining your lives, you especially Nathan. This will ruin your chance at ever playing college ball." He shot at them before storming out.

"Well that went well; at least your mom seems happy about it." Haley said.

"I can't believe the nerve of him! Just because he and my mom are getting a divorce doesn't mean our marriage won't work out!" He exclaimed fuming with anger.

"Don't worry about him, he's just jealous. He sees how much we love each other and he wishes he had that." Haley stated as matter of fact.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed giving her a smile. "You always know what to say to make me feel better." He said giving her a passionate kiss, when they were done they both pulled away breathless meeting the face of Deb.

"Dinner is ready. Is everything alright? I thought I heard yelling." Deb asked concerned.

"Everything's fine. It was just dad being his normal $$ self." Nathan said getting up and heading into the dining room, Haley and Deb trailing behind him.

Dinner was a pleasant affair; they sat around the table talking about their day and just about anything. By the end of the dinner, Nathan and Haley felt as though the weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Although it didn't go as planned with Dan, Deb seemed to accept their marriage.

On their way out, Haley stopped Deb before she closed the door. "Remember you have to come by the apartment tomorrow for lunch. I'll talk to my parents tonight, so be there for 1. Okay?" Haley questioned Deb.

"Sure thing, I can't wait to meet your parents." Deb said waving them out the door.

SPOILERS FOR CH. 5  
- meeting between parents  
- pool party  
- the story will be jumping ahead a few months and maybe some flashbacks


End file.
